


The True Meaning of Halloween

by ellerkay



Series: Halloween Supernatural drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Jack tries to understand Halloween.





	The True Meaning of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Halloween Team Drabble Challenge.

Jack didn’t understand Halloween. He decided the best idea was to ask his dads about it.

“It’s a human ritual for honoring the darker side of life,” Castiel said. “Or warding off evil spirits.”

“Does the warding work?”

“No. They don’t know what they’re doing.”

Sam made a face when Jack posed the question to him. “It’s a time for people to dress up in dumb costumes of things they don’t know could kill them. Kids get sugar high. Adults use it as an excuse to drink too much.”

“It’s all about the candy,” Dean declared. “And hot chicks in revealing outfits. Now shut up and watch the movie.” He passed Jack a bowl of candy corn and pressed play on the first movie in a horror marathon he’d curated for them.

Jack looked around the Dean-cave at Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Sam complained about Dean’s choice of film as he ate a handful of popcorn. Dean rolled his eyes and ignored him, eyes glued to the screen. Castiel was watching too, head tilted and eyes narrowed in puzzlement.

Finally, Jack understood. The candy and costumes and dark things were just the icing on the cake. Halloween was about family.


End file.
